IS IT TRUE?
by tlk2boris
Summary: a girl gets put in the wrong bed, in the wrong room, in the wrong world. chaos insues.


Disclaimer:  Morfin, Ivey, Lissialqua, and Celebloss are MINE!!!! I don't own anything else though. 

                                                                 Is It True?

                One day as I was sitting at my computer reading Legolas fan fiction when it hit me; can all this stuff be true? For sure I thought no, but how was I to know. I had never seen any of them or anything. Even though I was dying to see Legolas and I so wanted to meet him, but the thought just sort of slipped away after a while.  Like it never happened so I just continued reading. After a while the thought came back. And this time I really wanted it to leave so I got off my computer and decided it was time to hit the sack. So I changed real quick and went to bed. I woke up very early in the morning about three or four and when I tried to go back to sleep I couldn't so I got up to get me something to drink. 

I stepped onto the floor and started walking towards the door I opened and stepped out of what I thought was my room. I kept walking into what I thought was my kitchen. Next thing I know I got about twenty pairs of eyes looking at me in my t-shirt and underwear. My purple hair fell across my face so I pushed it out of the way to get a better view. All I saw were people in long robes eating. I was very confused but when I saw all the food my mouth began to water. Some men came up to me and had bows and arrows pointed at my head. Now I was scared. Some guy told them to bring me to him and they did. He stood in front of me looking me up and down. And that's when I saw him standing next to the guy in front of me it was…. Legolas.

I almost died. The man asked how I go there and I told him I had now idea. Then he asked why my hair was such a strange color. I thought this would be hard to explain. So I just told them it was natural. Then I asked him "where the hell am I?" the man replied, " Why you are in Mirkwood. And I am king Thranduil of Mirkwood." That's when it happened I fainted right there in front of the king in front of everybody in front of Legolas.

I woke up later in the room I was in before. At first I thought I was in my room but sad enough I realized I wasn't when I saw the elf sitting in the corner. " What the hell do you want? And what are you doing here?" the elf replied with " I am here because the king sent me to watch you and he wants to know what your name is?"  "That's it? He wants to know my name?"  " yes and your age?" "Well my name is Ivey and I'm 18. Is that all?"  " yes that is all." When I thought the elf left, I got up. Just then the elf came back I quickly jumped into bed and covered myself.  " Just came back to tell you that there is clothes for you in the wardrobe." " Is that all?"  "Yes that is all." "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure." Well then why are you still here?"  " I am just leaving."  "Well ok then." The elf finally left.

I went to the wardrobe and skimmed through it. Oh great I thought nothing but dress's. I went back to the bed and sat down. I felt something under the covers and pulled it out. They were a pair of my jeans that laced up the sides. I must have thrown them there when I went to bed. I quickly put them on and I pulled the covers off the bed and I found one of my shirts. Man I thought am I messy or what. I put the shirt on it was a little small and it made my chest look bigger. Then I thought well if it gets me attention I'd were it. I pulled the hair tie off my wrist and put my hair up I went to the full-length mirror. My long purple hair was up in a bun; my face was tan and my eyes glowing in their emerald greenness. I thought of the guys back home they thought I was hot.  But enough of that I went out side to explore. As I was walking I found a trail that lead to a lake. It was beautiful and I decided to look at it for a little while so I sat on the nearest rock.

I was enjoying the scenery when I saw a bird fly it was a dove a blue one. I was so entranced by it that I didn't even notice the figure sitting by me. I quickly turned to see who it was and only to come face to face with…. Legolas. I was in shock I couldn't move I didn't know what to say but then he spoke. " Hello you must be Ivey I'm…." that's all I heard before I fainted again. 

Once again I woke up to only see the room again I rolled over so I was facing the door. And who to sit there was none other than the elf. I was starting to get a little annoyed by this elf. So I said really nicely, "so here on another questionnaire?" he just nodded and went on to whatever he was supposed to say. " I am here because the prince wants you to join him this evening."  " Tonight he wants to have dinner with me?"  " Yes I believe so." I was so overjoyed, but I wasn't about to let him know that. "Ok tell the prince I'll go." "Right away."  "Yeah ok thanks."  And the elf left again. 

What seemed like minutes was actually hours. The elf came by to see if I was ready. He gave me a questioning look when I wasn't wearing a dress.  Then he asked why. That's when I told him, "look I don't do dress's. The whole fluffy girly-girly thing is just not me. So the prince is either going to have to deal or I'm not joining him." The elf said he would be back in a few moments. 

When he came back he told me to follow him. As I did he lead me down a big hallway. It was very pretty with beautiful art designs. At the end of the hall were two big doors he told to guards to open them, it lead out into a beautiful garden. In the middle of the garden were Legolas and a table. He stood up and as I walked over he pulled out a seat and I sat down. He then pushed me to the table. I could smell all the food, as I looked it over. I was so hungry. Legolas told the elf to leave and he did. He started to eat. But I was just so hungry that I had eaten everything I could grasp. Legolas had a few things here and there but not much.

And all the sudden right out of the blue he asked if I wanted to go swimming with him. At first I didn't know what to say. But then I thought what the hell how often do you get to go swimming with the prince of Mirkwood. So I said yes and off we went. I went back to the room and thought well I wonder were they keep their bikinis and stuff. So I started to search and search and search and just for a change of pace I searched some more. Nothing. After some time I heard a knock on the door. And it was the elf. "The prince wants to know what's taking you so long."  " Oh I was just looking for your swim wear." "Our what?"  " You know bikinis, shorts and bathing suits." What's a bikini?" "WHAT! Your telling me you don't have any swimsuits!" "Whatever that is no." "Well then what do you go swimming in? Your robes?"  "Actually nothing." "Your joking right?"  "No." " OH MY GOD!" " So if you don't mind the prince is waiting for you at the lake." "Ok I am on my way."

And off I went down the trail to the lake. And there was Legolas in the water…Completely Naked. I saw his clothes hanging on a tree limb and I saw him watching me.  "Come on in the waters warm." I stripped off my shirt and pants. That's as far as I got then he said. "Well all of it has to come off." So working up my courage off came my bra and down went my panties. And quickly into the water I went. I was ten feet from Legolas and I was afraid to get any closer. But then he swam to me. He was real close so I backed away a little but he came forward again and I said, (only to get away) " how fast can you swim?" he said "I don't know how high can you fly?" I said I didn't know. He said, " Well lets see, how about a race?"  I said, " Ok I'm cool with that. Were to?" he said "how about to that tree over there?" he pointed to an old oak tree that hung over the water. " Alright." I said, "You got a race. Ready set go." And off we went swimming we both glided under water like a fish. 

I was the first to reach the tree but Legolas was only a few minutes behind me. " What took you so long? I thought elves were faster than that?" Legolas just came up and said. " Usually we are but you, your faster than any elf I have ever seen and your not even elf your human." "Thanks for the compliment."  "Your welcome." I tried to stay as low in the water as I could with out being suspicious and instead of making it seem like I was embarrassed. So I acted like the water was really warm and it really was by the way. But after a time of talking him and me swam to shore. I stood up out of the water and I noticed Legolas's gaze fixed on me and I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them on and watched Legolas slowly rise out of the water. I looked and started blushing badly. I then quickly turned away.  He saw all this and put a hand on my cheek and said " what's wrong Ivey do you not like what you see?" "Oh I never said I didn't like it but do you have to show the whole world?"  " To most here this is beauty, this is art." And it's also called porn and nudity in my world. So put some clothes on." Legolas kissed me on the cheek and said, " I shall my dear."  "And hurry up. Oh and one more thing leggy."  "What's that my dear." "Stop calling me dear!" " Alright. But what do you have me call you?"  "Let's try my name you know its Ivey." "Alright, I will call you Ivey." "Hey Ivey?" "Yes?"  " I have something for you." "Yeah what is it?" and he turned and gave me a ring with a small crested jewel. "Where ever you are I will always find you" and he put it on my finger. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."  

After that we went up the trail and we went our separate ways and I went back to my boring room. The elf came by. And you know what I was getting pretty sick and tired of not knowing his name so I asked him. His reply was, " my name is Morfin. It means dark hair." "Awe I see why your hair is black." " Yes" he said and if you'll please get dress it is time for dinner at the royal table." " What am I supposed to were hmmm? I don't do dress's" "oh but this dress I think you will find quiet exceptional." He clapped his hands and two elvin ladies brought in this beautiful dress. It was so beautiful that even I couldn't resist. Morfin and the ladies left and I just stared at the dress. It was sea green and strapless. It had a shawl to go over the shoulders. It laced up the sides and it had a slit on the side of the skirt that went to mid-thigh and showed my legs whenever I walked or sat down. My hair was up and little curls hung down the side of my face. My shoes were black heels that laced all the way up to my knee.

I looked at my self in the full-length mirror. I looked absolutely stunning. I was drop dead gorgeous. I stopped looking at myself and headed out to the royal table room thingy. And they sat me across from Legolas. I looked up from the table when they sat me down and caught Legolas's gaze, but it broke when the king spoke. There was some stupid ho that was starting to get on my nerves, but I tried to act like a calm civilized person and not let it bother me. She kept giggling and licking the outside rim of legolas's ear and whispering in it. And all Legolas was doing was trying not to smile. But what pissed me off so bad was that he was whispering in her ear as well. After the king was done we ate. The food was great. Beats a Big Mac at McDonalds. I tried not to pay attention to the girl but it was unbearable. While I was eating I heard the girl ask Legolas if he would go outside with her. I was really starting to not like this girl. They excused themselves and went out the door. A couple minutes later another guy excused himself and went out the door. So I decided it was my turn to leave. I asked if I might be excused. And I went out the door I followed the other man down the trail, but as we neared a corner he turned around and saw me. I stopped dead in my tracks. "What do you want!" he asked, "Well I want to find out what that girl is doing with Legolas that's what I want." "What is your name?" he asked me. " My name is Ivey." Was my reply.

He said, " Well then follow me." And I did that's when I saw the most horrible sight ever. That girl was kissing Legolas and he seemed to be enjoying it. " What the fu-" "shhh!" the elf told me. "Who are you? And who is she?"  "My name is Figwit and that is lissialqua." "Well what the hell does she think she's doing?" "I don't know. Mine telling me what he is doing?" "No idea, but I'm about to find out." I was about to leave the bushes when Figwit grabbed my shoulder and tried to hold me back, but I wouldn't let him I turned around and punched him in the stomach he let go instantly. I hauled off and grabbed Legolas by the shoulder and spun him towards me. I felt sorry for him I must have looked like an angry bull. That's when it started 

They girl looked at me like I was crazy when I got up in her face. I was pissed." What the hell do you think your doing." Then I turned around to face Legolas and said." what the hell do _you_ think _your_ doing!" Legolas looked shocked. The girl turned me around a slapped me across the face. That did it. I pulled my hand back and punched her in the jaw. And as if right on cue Figwit came out of the bushes and tackled Legolas. And at the moment I didn't care. I just kept swinging I hit her nose with my left , her eye with my right, I kicked her stomach, I swung as hard as I could at her jaw, I was pulverizing  her face I was a maniac. The girl was flailing and she was screaming  she got one good punch across my face. She ripped the dress. It was shredded. And when I was done she just laid there on the ground. I turned to see the two guys rolling in the dirt. So I just picked each up by their hair and threw them on their backs and stood on them. And I said. "if you two don't stop acting like such idiots I will hurt you both very badly. Got it!" they both nodded their heads yes. I got off of them. I picked Legolas up by his shirt, grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way to my room. 

Once inside I locked the door and turned to face him. And we started to talk. "So."  I asked. "Did you enjoy it?"  "Enjoy what?" "THE KISS! Did you enjoy it? And the ear licking and whispering! Did you enjoy that too?"  "Yes-I mean no, no it was a horrible kiss and the licking was gross."  "Ha! Like I believe that one. You loved every second of it. And if you loved it here take her and take this." I took the ring off my finger and threw it at him. He looked stunned so I just walked out the door and just happened to run into Morfin.  "Thank god! Morfin could you please get me a good horse and saddle?" "Yes I believe I could." "Great how would now sound?"  "Well if you in that big of a hurry here follow me."  He took me to a stable where a horse was ready. "This is Celebloss. He is the fastest horse." " Oh thank you, thank you." And I gave him a big kiss on the cheek and got on the horse. In the background you could hear Legolas calling my name, "Ivey. Ivey." I turned to Morfin and said," tell Legolas that if he really wants me he is going to have to catch me. And if he really wants me than he will have to catch me before I reach Mount. Doom."  "Mount. Doom! But surely if you do you will be killed." "That's only if he doesn't catch me. And trust me I like to play hard to get. Goodbye Morfin." I turned away and started to gallop. I past Legolas he tried to stop me but he just jumped out of the way.

Legolas quickly ran to Morfin who was calling his name. "Sire she is heading towards Mount. Doom. She said if you love her you will catch her and if you really love her you will catch her before she gets herself killed!"  "Give me your fastest horse!"  "I'm sorry sire, but we gave her the fastest horse." "Well give me your second fastest horse." They got their second fastest horse. Legolas got on and chased after me.

TO BE CONTIUED….. 


End file.
